Of Tubby Toast and Custard
by Mernda N' Squirrel
Summary: What will become of the teletubbies when the bunnies are finished with them & thier wee blankies? And whats with the mysterious ULTERIOR MOTIVE? Why, utter rubbish, of course!


**Of Tubby Toast and Custard**

By, MerndaN'Squirrel

A/N. This is a result of two crazed girls, it's kind of random and silly, but that's okay. The _italics _are the teletubby narrator guy talking. Do read on! Reviews greatly appreciated.

'_The teletubbies woke up to the smell of fresh toast and custard.'_

"Tubby Custard! Tubby Custard!" they all shouted joyously.

The tubby toast machine was out of control and toast was flying every which way! The custard machine refused to stop distributing custard every through Tinky Winky's screams of "BIG HUG!"

CLIMAX - _'Right then Noo Noo entered the room and started to slurp up the slop!'_

Then (yet another climax), without warning, the bunnies came forthwith and tackled the teletubbies to the ground. The dome in which the teletubbies lived was chaos.

After an hour of pure insanity, the bunnies left and Noo Noo's slurping deceased. The room in which the mangled bodies of the teletubbies lay smelled of bunny drool; too much for the teletubbies to handle. They quickly covered their nose-type-thingies with their paw-type-thingies to protect 'it' from the smell of the wretched beasts.

"Ooooohhh!" Tinky Winky exclaimed after looking out the window.

'_The windmill outside the tubby dome was spinning! AHHH! The teletubbies ran as fast as their stubby legs could take them.'_

In almost an hour they were standing before the windmill, mouths wide open. "Pllllllbbbb!" Evidently some of the magical sparkles emitted by the wondrous structure found their way into Po's mouth. He/She spit them out and began stomping on them rather violently. (Pause a second and imagine that…it's kind of silly looking)

He/She ran to the dome in lightning speed and returned seconds later with his/her scooter and started to run over the sparkles with seethe obvious in his/her eyes. He/She grinned deleteriously and what was shown was monstrous. Now visible were sharp horrid teeth.

'Po let out a shrill scream and began to run in circles. Tinky Winky put his so-called "bag" on his head in sheer horror. Dipsy put his cow patterned hat in an unmentionable place (his/her hands!), apparently having some rather questionable ULTERIOR MOTIVE.'

This frightened La La and Po very much. It didn't scare Tinky Winky though, for it takes more than so-called bags, cow patterned hats and scooters to scare him!

"Lalalalalala (I know something you don't know)" stated La La, who was just let in on Dipsy's plan. Dipsy was way to cynical of his/her own ULTERIOR MOTIVE so he/she had to let the tubby toast out of the bag.

The scene changes and La La is shown playing with her run-of-the-mill ball

"Tee hee hee! Bounce!" said La La, who was still the only teletubby aware of Dipsy's ULTERIOR MOTIVE. Tinky Winky was about to approach her when he smelled something fishy. He was fully aware that something was going on without his knowledge. "Et-oh La La" said the purple teletubby. "Et-Oh Tinky Winky" said the yellow one.

For the following conversation, please insert the strange sounds you think the teletubbies would use to communicate, because I am sure they are incapable of speaking such complex English

"What's going on here" said Tinky Winky.

"Silly! There is nothing going on!" La La replied.

"There is" said Tinky Winky, ever so cheerful.

"Whatever" said La La "BIG HU--" suddenly La La stopped. Heading toward her was Noo Noo with an army of about 1,000 bunnies hopping behind him. La La and Tinky Winky turned to run but were caught by the bunnies. In a matter of 10 seconds Tinky Winky and La La were no more. The bunnies were bloodthirsty and went after Dipsy and Po. Po screamed inaudibly and ran but resistance was futile against Noo Noo and the bunnies. After they ate them, the bunnies decided to eat each other. When it was down to the last bunny, Noo Noo sucked it up.

'Dipsy's ULTERIOR MOTIVE was just to stuff his face with tubby toast, and to be the ULTIMATE RULER of the Shadow Realm. Noo Noo is coming for you too! You have been WARNED!'

_'The sun is setting in the east…Teletubbies say goodbye! static and scene cuts out WE REGRET TO INFORM YOU THAT YOUR TUBBY PROGRAM HAS BEEN INTERRUPTED ON ACCOUNT OF THE TELETUBBIES INABILITY TO SAY GOODBYE. THEY ARE CURRENTLY PASSING INTO THE TUBBY REALM. SORRY FOR THE INCONVINEINCE.'_

"Beep Beep, Bloop Bleep Bloop Beep" Good Bye Teletubbies!


End file.
